


[Detroit] [原创] 【底特律：变人】900g 跳动之心 nc17一发完

by 18226794860



Category: [Detroit] [原创] 【底特律：变人】900g 跳动之心 nc17一发完
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	[Detroit] [原创] 【底特律：变人】900g 跳动之心 nc17一发完

[Detroit] [原创] 【底特律：变人】900g 跳动之心 nc17一发完  
一发奶盖小甜饼，3000+字，写的很顺，比较爽，希望大家看的也很爽  
————————————————正文分割线。

盖文跑进厕所里，上气不接下气的脱掉自己的夹克，用颤抖的手指剥掉自己的衬衫，手指绕到背后，费力的解开纱布在绕成的死结，然后缓慢的把缠的紧得要命的纱布拽下来。  
这个过程简直是要命，奶白色的粘稠液体使他已经破皮的乳头和纱布粘在了一起，经过长时间的摩擦使他的前胸几乎要和这破布条长在一起，拔下来的同时，他感到一阵难受，胸口灌风，纱布已经被浸湿了，全都是这些液体，厕所里的芳香剂都被那种该死的乳臭未干掩盖了。  
盖文自暴自弃的拼命捶了捶墙，他不敢把这东西扔到垃圾桶里，于是他把这东西冲进厕所里，门外传来急促的拍门声。  
“李德警探，你没事吧，我可以进来吗？”  
他那该死的搭档又在门外催命了，盖文气得脸色发青，压低声音吼道：“你给我闭嘴，还嫌我不够丢人吗！”  
门外暂时堰旗息鼓，盖文的前胸传来一阵胀痛，疼的他一下子倒在马桶盖上，头晕恶心。  
然后他眼睁睁的看着门锁掉了下来，他的搭档一把拽开门冲了进来，该死的是这么硬核的开门他已经见过不少次了。  
“你他吗！我不是让你在门外等我！”900一只手横穿过他的腋下，把他扶起来，冰凉的制服正好贴着盖文赤裸的胸膛，盖文一下子缩起来，苍白的脸上泛起一阵潮红。  
“警探，如果你早上允许我帮你吸出来的话，现在你会好受很多的。”900冷静的分析道。  
盖文回应他的是自认为很重的一脚：“你当我是傻子，又不是你分泌的那什么蛋白酶，我什么事都没有！”  
900继续说：“但是现在也不晚。”  
盖文：“???什么不晚?”  
他立刻就知道了，900把他推坐在马桶盖上，自己则蹲下来，准确的含住了盖文暴露在空气中的右乳，那颗颤抖着的奶香四溢的乳头带着人类的体温，因为盖文粗暴的裹弄已经泛起了一层浅紫，900试着用力吸了一口，盖文立刻就发出了痛苦的哀鸣。  
“别别别！痛！”盖文求饶着往后退，立刻没了之前嚣张的气焰，像只被拔了毛的小鸡崽一样求饶。  
900没有管他，反而更加用力的揉吸一口，盖文那两对饱满的柔软的胸肌被他捏的向下凹陷，那颗被暴露在空气中的左乳像个跳跳糖一样，缓缓的颤抖了两下，900逐渐的感觉到口腔里泛起一阵腥甜，一种更深重的奶味。  
盖文的呻吟逐渐变了调，接近女性哺乳期的胸部敏感的要命，900吸他的力道大得像是要把他的整个胸膛都吸进去，他带着哭腔呻吟：“别……900，我受不了这个……嗯……”然而他胸前的两颗小肉粒却已经快要臣服了，一开始紧闭着的乳孔稍微打开，900终于能感受到那种冲刷在他舌苔上的小水柱，非常细，就像是盖文本人给人的感觉一样——一只欠揍的小奶猫正在用自己细细的小爪子撩拨你。  
900一边控制着力道去挤自己搭档过于饱满的胸部，一边用尽全力去吮吸，企图榨干他的搭档，免得他把自己宝贵的奶水全部浪费在纱布上，盖文被他压在马桶盖子上，哼哼唧唧的摇头，快感终于盖过了羞耻，他的大脑被吸得一片空白，居然还想让900再吸吸他左边的乳头。  
他用虚弱无力的手掌拍了拍900的脸，胀痛被疏解之后那种猫一样的嚣张又从他身上浮现出来：“妈的，你是只会对着一个吸吗，左边的左边的，快一点。”  
他还觉得自己是在打这冷硬塑料的脸，但是拍下去的效果和爱抚也差不了多少，900眉眼低垂着看不清表情，更让盖文觉得自己占了上风。  
900在确认盖文右边的乳头已经彻底被他吸空的时候，根本不需要盖文的提醒他立刻转移了阵地，这一次他不再像个急色的混蛋那样了，他的力气甚至很轻柔，盖文反而不满起来拍了拍他的脑袋：“快点，机器也会没力气？”  
盖文的脸上还有刚才被吸得太狠时流下的泪痕，就好了伤疤忘了疼的家伙没有半点危机意识，900敢打包票，这小混蛋的裤子已经湿了，他一边吸他一边反手抽皮带，动作熟练毫不拖泥带水，不一会儿就把自己的搭档的下半身脱的只剩皮鞋。  
这样子还不如全裸，咖啡色的皮鞋衬托着警探雪白的大腿和结实的小腿，灰色的袜子牢牢的扣在脚踝上，盖文这么一个饱满的身体看起来色情到了极致。  
盖文嘿嘿的笑出来：“怎么变态塑料，又想操我？”然后又说：“老子要在上面！”  
“明白了，你想骑上来”900一脸我理解的表情拽过盖文，把他们两个弄成标准的骑乘姿势，手指搅到湿漉漉的肠道粘膜里，果然，刚刚在被吸胸部的时候多汁的警探就已经湿了屁股。  
“喂喂，不是这个在上面的意思，我要操你，听明白了吧，我要操你！”盖文还想挣扎，在900的塑料阴茎插进来的时候就已经识相的闭了嘴，不是他不想说话，是他已经无法用多余的感官去感受别的了，900的那根塑料阴茎大得吓人，插进来的时候抹平了他穴口所有的褶皱，这个时候他的超大号仿生人炮友似乎有些紧张，双手死死地控制住盖文的腰，皱着眉头一言不发的只管往上捅，盖文这个时候就有点怀疑他到底是不是机械，机械会有这么强的控制欲吗？900现在的样子看起来是想要把他钉穿在自己的阴茎上。  
盖文很快就没办法去思考这接近哲学的问题了，900的阴茎一寸一寸的压着他的敏感点，他被开发的湿漉漉的屁股已经很容易吞下900将近二十多公分的阴茎了，他又湿又热的内部不由自主的缠绕上去，热情的不像话，900龟头上分泌的一堆汁汁水水淌得到处都是，盖文恶意的想900事后会怎么清理他的制服，盖文能感觉到那个东西每一次抽插都打在他的敏感点上，他不由自主的抱着这个仿生人的脖子，看着他褐色的，深情的眼珠，快感潮水一般的涌来，盖文.里德看着那双眼出甚至有点负罪感，因为那太像人的眼睛了，他是不是应该把这个家伙继续当成按摩棒来用？  
900没有给他负罪的余地，他握住了自己的搭档饱满的腰身，挺着胯部狠狠的捣弄盖文潮湿温热的小穴，这样的速度很快就让色厉内茬的警探受不住了，900能感觉到在自己脖子上的那双手收紧了，李德警探浑身都在颤抖，唇齿间冒出一连串脏话，厚实的臀肉被掌控在别人的手里，900恶趣味的把它们向两边拉，盖文一边呜咽一边骂他变态，900看着他紧窄的小穴一下子就把自己的阴茎吞到了底，拔出来的时候几乎是整个都从他湿漉漉粘乎乎的屁股里出来，带着前列腺液和被900自己捅的翻红发肿的肉浪，人的肉体这个时候显得很能吃，900一开始以为做到这个程度盖文会受不了，结果在前几次被盖文笑着骂处男的时候就已经了悟了，盖文自己都不心疼自己的屁股，900想自己只需要把搭档插的快活的哭出来就可以了。  
盖文很快就射了第一次，这个小混蛋什么时候都不会让人省心的，他故意把自己粘稠的精液射在900浆洗得干干净净的制服上，如果不是角度限制900觉得他甚至能射到自己的脸上来，他成功了的表情像一只偷腥的猫。  
“看，塑料，你马上要怎么出厕所？知道我刚刚在厕所里的感觉了吧，啊?”  
900的回应是重重的吸了吸他还红肿着的乳头，成功的吸到了满满一口奶香和盖文带着哭腔的叫骂，很快盖文就连哭也哭不出来了，因为他发现900这一次不像前几次那样体贴，没有克制着等待他的精期不应期过去，而是像只发情的公狗一样继续操他，奶奶的，已经射过精的男人差不多要进入贤者时间，900这个混蛋这么横冲直撞的继续玩他的前列腺和肠子简直要了他的命，盖文一口咬上这塑料的肩膀，难受得连牙关都差不多要合不住，900发狠的继续操他，搅得他汁汁水水往一起下淌，柔软的肉壁毫无反抗能力的大张着，被900的尺寸过分的阴茎顶着根本无法合拢。  
直到他该死的仿生人搭档也射出来。  
热热的精液浇了他一肚子，900报复性的把他射满，他们做爱从来不带套，盖文不需要担心塑料的卫生，900干净的可以直接给人做手术，等到那根仿生阴茎离开他，盖文后知后觉的感觉精液流到大腿上，热得要命。  
“妈的塑料……”盖文嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨：“你居然还记仇。”  
900满意的看着自己所造成的一切，声音平静下来：“警探，需要我帮你处理吗？”  
“该死！”盖文拉过他整理的还算整齐的衣领，一把亲了过去。


End file.
